


one two three

by chillydown



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: A meditation on dancing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	one two three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



One two three.

Back two three, you're standing on my foot, it hurts, and yet she laughs? He laughs as well, the music starts again. From his perch on a table in the back of the tavern, Cole watches as they dance.

One two three

Back two three, am I doing this right? Does she notice?

Left two three.

Spin three counts, they're not good. At least, he thinks they're not good. She doesn't care. They smile and laugh and grin anyway.

One two three.

Back two three.

The Iron Bull says that people dance with each other. The Iron Bull also says that he is people now. Maybe if he sits and watches and listens then Cole will know how to be better at being people.

Left two three, what do I do now? Do I look into her eyes? Were her eyes always that bright?

Spin three counts.

One two three.

It's hard to be people sometimes. He can still hear things occasionally.

Back two three, I want to do this forever. I want to be with _you_ forever.

Left two three.

Spin three counts.

Unnoticed and unseen, Cole wonders if someone would dance with him one day.


End file.
